


Lacking in Judgement

by BlunderGod (PompousPickle)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Hanzo is jealous, Kenshi and Johnny have no shame and everyone is awkward turned-on and angry, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, There is very little Johnny wouldn't for a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with many things involving Johnny Cage, it started with a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally just a mess of ships and things I'm sorry.

As with many things involving Johnny Cage, it happened mostly on a challenge. And with many things involving both Johnny Cage and Kenshi Takahashi, there was a decent amount of alcohol involved. Not enough to classify either man as drunk. But enough so that everyone was loose, comfortable, and willing to do just about anything.

“You two are rather close,” Kuai Liang noted, leaning back in the booth and smirking. His demeanor was easy, relaxed from the regular duties of Lin Kuei Grandmaster. But his presence was still imposing, filing his section of the rounded booth entirely.

Johnny wrapped his arm around Kenshi and nuzzled into his neck. Kenshi merely smiled in return. “Of course! Ken and I are tighter than skinny jeans on a soccer mom,” Johnny assured with a long laugh. 

“Or the space on this table,” Kenshi pointed out. Indeed, the area was tightly packed, with the various members of the Special Forces and their allies. The table was circular, with three-quarters of it surrounded by a round booth. The rest had two chairs on it, where Jax and Sonya sat. In the booth, Johnny sat between Kuai Liang and Kenshi. And on Kenshi’s right, the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu sat, increasingly interested in his plate of overpriced mozzarella sticks.

“I like it,” Johnny decided, stretching out his arms around both Liang and Kenshi. “It’s a bonding experience. Makes all feel a little more like family. Right, Hanzo?”

He peered over at Hanzo Hasashi, who simply glared at him. “You’re merely lucky I decided to come, Cage.” He didn’t have to go out to eat with them, after the recent attack on Earthrealm. His clan had done their part, and Takeda had fought admirably. He could have very well gone home, and likely should have. But something compelled him to go out celebrating with the other defenders.

That something was Kenshi Takahashi.

“Remarkably lucky,” Kuai Liang agreed, taking a sip of his drink. In fact, it was nearly a miracle that Hanzo had agreed to come, knowing that the Lin Kuei would be there. Despite making amends years ago, their alliance was still shaky at best, despite Kuai’s best efforts to extend his hand in friendship.

Hanzo shot a stony stare at the other man. Sonya caught the glare and glanced between the two men before clearing her throat. She was not opposed to either Grandmaster joining them. But she certainly wanted to diffuse any potentially tense situation before it occurred. “Weren’t you and Johnny planning on moving in together?” She said, a bit suddenly towards Kenshi, realizing that a change in focus was needed.  

However, Sonya couldn’t help but noticed that Hanzo’s glare only changed direction, no pointed towards Johnny. She glanced at Hanzo and then over to Jax, raising an eyebrow. The man merely shrugged, giving a sympathetic little wince. At least she tried.

Johnny spoke up first, still with his arm around his best friend. “We’re gonna get a bachelor pad, right Neo?” He held up the drink he was holding and took a sip, handing over to Kenshi to take a sip as well.

 The room got a significantly warmer, if only for a second.

Neither Johnny nor Kenshi seemed to notice, though Kuai smirked, also raising his eyebrows in increased interest. He was not surprised Hanzo would express jealousy over Kenshi and Johnny’s relationship. It was clear from the way Hanzo had accepted Kenshi’s invitation tonight that his feelings went a little further than respect. This interested Kuai Liang, certainly. And he could not help but wonder if he could push Hanzo into saying something to the Swordsman.

“A lack of judgement,” Kenshi then said with a small laugh. “Involving copious amounts of alcohol. Besides, I think you have your eyes on another set of roommates.” Kenshi gestured towards Sonya and gave Johnny’s drink back to him.

The woman stiffened a little, and cleared her throat, unwilling to confirm or deny. Johnny smiled though, relaxing his shoulders and looking over at Sonya. His cheeks were rosy with alcohol, and brought out his eyes as he smiled at her. Soft, in a way Sonya hadn’t seen a very long time. “Yeah,” Johnny finally said in a breath. “A house with two drop-dead gorgeous blondes. Working out a roommate agreement right now. It’s taking a while, but it will be worth it.”

“Damn straight it will,” Jax said, a little forcefully. He grabbed his beer and took a large gulp. Everyone knew that the divorced couple was trying to work things out, little by little. Jax had trepidations, of course. The damned fool had hurt Sonya more than once. He didn’t need to see him do it again. Still, he wanted things to work, for Sonya and Cassie’s sake. And maybe for a bit of Johnny’s sake too.

“So then you and Kenshi are off the market, then?” Kuai Liang clarified, not losing sight of his objective. He tried to make brief eye-contact with Hanzo to gauge reaction. But the Grandmaster was now fixated on the wall to the left of the booth, feigning disinterest in the entire dinner altogether.

“Ha!” Johnny let out a loud laugh, stifling out Kenshi’s quiet chuckle. “This man will never settle down. After all, he’s the great Wandering Swordsman. To stick around would be against his better nature.”

“I would not necessarily say that,” Kenshi then added with a small shrug. “I merely have many people who deserve my attentions.” He raised a single eyebrow, relishing in the small laughs from around the table. It felt good like this, sitting around with old friends enjoying some drinks. He leaned over to his right, feeling the brush of Hanzo’s shoulder against his own. He smiled; that felt nice too, knowing that Hanzo was there beside him.

“More like you aren’t impressive enough to keep around,” Johnny shot back, his words sharp but his tone jovial. “Sword tricks will only get you so far, after all.”

“I bring a great deal more,” Kenshi said, all too casually. His fingers tapped against the glass as he took another drink. He knew where this conversation was going. The two fought more than once like this, with their wit rather than with their fists, filled with good company and expensive alcohol.

“You two are insufferable when around each other,” Hanzo said with a snort. Kenshi, knowing Hanzo well enough, merely could tell that this was his version of a laugh.  

Kenshi smiled slightly in his direction. “You will find that Mister Cage is insufferable no matter the company.” He enjoyed the relaxation of Hanzo’s mind as they ribbed his friend, finding joy in good-natured criticism. Hanzo took a long swig of his drink, and let out a low sigh.

“And yet,” Johnny toasted the air before finishing up the last swig of his drink. “I always leave them wanting more.” Sonya let out a loud snort of disagreement. Johnny merely winked at her and signaled for the server to bring another round of drinks for the whole table. “Talented, strong, _illegally_ good-looking. I’m the entire package, baby,” he added with a cheerful laugh. 

“You’ll find I am not without my appeals,” Kenshi responded to the insinuation.

Kuai jumped at the opportunity. “Perhaps a demonstration is involved?” They were all more than a little tipsy, buzzed and full of low inhibitions. There was little they could do that couldn’t be blamed on alcohol later, if all went south. Besides, there was nothing wrong with giving certain people a gentle nudge. In fact, that’s what the Grandmaster did best.

“Yeah Kenshi,” Johnny said with a grin. “Why don’t you demonstrate your…appeals?” The actor was certainly beginning to enjoy where the night was going. Drinking and talking around the table was all well and good. But most of it has been Jax and Kuai Liang arguing over technological advancements, Sonya checking her work phone to check on other Special Forces units, and Hanzo and Kenshi discussing fighting techniques and doing…well whatever weird mating dance those two were always doing. It had its entertainment value but it lacked real engagement.

Johnny  smirked and moved even closer to Kenshi, reading to _do_ something rather than sit and watch and listen. “Unless you know you’ll just let us down.”

Kenshi rolled his head back, taking off his civilian glasses and placing them on the table.  His own lips turned into a smile, less vibrant but just as cocky as Johnny’s. He loosened up the collar on his shirt a little.

Hanzo didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Kenshi began to move. But all of the sudden, he couldn’t breathe at all. Before anyone could say anything else, Kenshi had pulled himself on top of Johnny, and was locking lips with him.

The entire table felt the flash of heat before Hanzo took a long deep breath. Jax merely cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking contact from the whole scenario to become deeply invested in the baseball game playing on the TV in the corner of the restaurant.

Sonya raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sub-Zero, as though to ask if he intended for this to happen. In truth, he had not. He had other plans for this little challenge, in hopes of directing Kenshi’s attention over to Hanzo. Instead, now Kuai had to deal with the worry that the entire restaurant may burn down. Or that Johnny would not survive the night.

Meanwhile, Johnny quickly got over his surprise as Kenshi nipped at his lips. The Swordsman didn’t start as an aggressive kisser. Not at first, anyway. He liked to start slow, getting a taste for the person’s lips and gauging their reactions. He ran his fingers up Johnny’s neck and through his hair, relishing the little shiver from the actor and deepening the kiss.

Johnny responded in kind, not to be outdone in any way. He went aggressively at Kenshi’s lips, tugging at his hair with one hand and sliding his other hand down Kenshi’s backside. He broke the kiss for a moment, intent on going for Kenshi’s neck. But in a flash, Kenshi was sucking on Johnny’s earlobe. Kenshi moved on to nibble gentle at Johnny’s ear, breath hot against his breath. Johnny was quickly turning to putty in his hands, helpless to the ministrations. Kenshi knew what he was doing, he had to admit, as though sensing every movement that turned Johnny on. The perks of telepathic powers, he decided.

Still, Johnny would not admit defeat. He threw Kenshi back and tugged again at his hair, letting his tongue dance along Kenshi’s collarbone before he began to suck there. He knew by now the two were causing a scene, and were more than a little bit aroused. But he also knew that the wait staff would not have the nerve to tell either of them to cut it out or take it somewhere else. And the perks of being famous meant having a private room in the restaurant to do whatever they wanted, outside from the public eye. No, there was no reason for either of them to stop.

Until Johnny glanced up from his ministrations to make eye-contact with Hanzo.

Suddenly, it felt as though all the alcohol was draining from his body and being replaced with ice. He could feel his skin flaying just _looking_ at Hanzo’s glare. So he peeled back, intent on taking another large gulp of his new drink, provided graciously by the server.

Kenshi moved back in kind, chuckling and putting his glasses back on. He shifted backwards, knocking into Hanzo at the booth. “You treat kissing as you treat everything else, Johnny,” Kenshi finally said. He took a sip of his own drink. The waitress had brought him something different this time, sharp and lacking the sweetness of Johnny’s usual choices for him.

“And how is that?”

“Like it’s all about you,” Sonya finished in Kenshi’s stead. Her face was turning red but her stature and composure was still calm. Despite her irritation at the idea of her ex-husband making out with another man (in front of _everyone_ , no less), she had to admit that the two put on quite the show.

“Does this mean you two are done?” Jax asked with a laugh, grabbing for his beer and pulling his eyes from the TV set. “Because I never even want to _think_ about what just happened ever again.”

“I was intent on proving my point,” Kenshi dismissed. “And from the way you enjoyed it, Johnny, I say that my techniques are up to standard.”

Hanzo let out an audible growl. He did regret not being on the other side of the table, so he could clearly see what type of “techniques” Kenshi employed. He would likely be thinking about it for a while, in any case.  His mind was still spinning though, attempting to calm his anger. Kenshi had the right to a drunken kiss between friends. Kenshi had the right to do whatever he wanted. Kenshi wasn’t _his_.

If only he could convince his screaming mind of this.

“You are very sparse on tongue,” Johnny said, laughing and trying to sound as though he were giving a proper critique. Instead, his skin felt electric, and his heart was charged with adrenaline. It was still much less than the thrill of a good fight, but Johnny relished the kind of intimacy that came from kissing. “Otherwise, good show. Clearly weren’t that into it though.”

“I would have preferred something slower,” Kenshi admitted, still trying to think of words. He was long beyond embarrassment, especially with alcohol in his system. Everyone knew that he and Johnny had a friendship that few people understood. Still, he couldn’t quite turn around to face Hanzo. He didn’t want to read the other man’s thoughts, and he certainly didn’t want the Shirai-Ryu to see his flushed face and tight jeans. And he most definitely didn’t want to let on that he had been thinking of how nice the kiss would be if it were a bit warmer, and perhaps if the person he was kissing had a full beard.

“Something with more heat, perhaps?” Kuai Liang offered, reading Kenshi like a book. Hanzo was clearly smitten, but it was good to know that perhaps Kenshi felt the same. And it was possible, from the way he was avoiding turning around to completely face his friend. Kuai could feel the guilt and arousal as clearly as any telepath could. The two nearly broadcasted it.

“Heat would have been nice, yes,” Kenshi said with a breath. Johnny let out a low whistle,  and Kenshi turned his head towards Hanzo, who let out another long breath. This one, however, was filled with relief, instead of anxiety. And there was a little hope right on the edge. “Someone stronger, as well.”

Hanzo looked over as Kenshi faced him, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss him himself. The Grandmaster wanted to try, as it were. To see if perhaps he could better fulfill Kenshi’s desires. And from the way Kenshi was tilting his head towards him, he thought the advance might be welcome. Hanzo looked down at Kenshi’s lips, thinking of how usually they had a sharp response and witty remark always ready to go. But now, they fell silent, and slightly agape. With just a couple inches leaning in, Hanzo could easily…

Jax cleared his throat again. “Remember how I said I never wanted to think about this again? Turns out I don’t want to talk about it either.”

Hanzo leaned backwards suddenly, his back smacking against the booth. He took another slow breath, glaring this time at Jax, who seemed completely oblivious. He reminded himself that Kenshi’s lips likely tasted of Johnny and alcohol at this point. And that Hanzo didn’t want that. Except he really did.

Kuai was too happy to change the subject after his attempt of moving things forward between the two had failed spectacularly. He was mostly just grateful that Hanzo seemed to be calmed down from usual, and unwilling to pick fights out of frustration. “I heard they were remaking one of your movies,” Kuai then said to Johnny, all-too casually, as though nothing had even happened.

Perhaps the two would come together on their own time. And from the way that Kenshi scooted just a little closer to Hanzo, offering him a sip of his drink, Kuai was confident that they wouldn’t be able to resist each other for long.


End file.
